bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Sei-san's Classroom: Beyond the Spiritual Skies
Hello everybody, and welcome to the first non-review installment of Sei-san's Classroom! I would like to discuss something here that may be a revolutionary step forward in the content we write on this wiki. The topic is... what lies beyond the clouds of Soul Society? As everybody knows, Earth (or rather Human World, or World of the Living) and Soul Society exist on different plains. One exists on the physical matter plain and the other on the spiritual reishi plain. But, can it be said that they exist in different dimensions? Or actually... do they exist within the same Universe? Some may consider the idea of anti-matter and dark matter. Substances that are not classified as regular matter. Reishi, in this regard, is of a similar concept. Something that can interact with matter, but is not matter itself. If anything, reishi could be considered closer aligned to that of dark matter than that of matter. But matter, dark matter, and even anti-matter all exist within the same Universe. The same "plain" or "dimension", so to speak. So, that being said, couldn't reishi itself function the same way? Some thoughts I'd like everybody to consider: * Reishi and Matter can interact with eachother. * Dangai Precipice World (or rather Senkaimon, Garganta, et cetera) could very well be some sort of wormhole that allows instant passage from Human World to the Soul Society or to Hueco Mundo. * Soul Society itself could very well be a galaxy that exists within the Bleach universe, but is not comprised of matter but rather reishi particles (spiritons to be precise). * Hueco Mundo itself could very well be a planet or location within this reishi-composed galaxy (or whatever you want to call it) * Maybe Sajin Komamura is some kind of dog alien o.O To best illustrate this idea, consider Dragon Ball Z's Earth and the Other World. The Other World is introduced as the place those who die are sent to. From Earth and all other planets, et cetera. But Goku is able to go there via Instant Transmission which allows him to travel through space. And also, incidents such as Majin Buu and Bojack that obviously occur in the outer space where Earth is, can be noticed and sensed by those living in the Other World. So, it is implied that the Other World exists in some special galaxy-esque location far beyond that of the Milky Way. With these thoughts in mind, what else could be out there? Maybe other reishi galaxies that contain different constructs of reishi. Or something along these lines. I would like to present a project that I will spearhead that will allow us to explore the aforementioned possibilities. For now, I'll call it the Reishi Space Project (I am open to better names, since I thought up that name on the spot). In addition, I would like to get TBF (The Bleach Fanon), our sister Bleach fan wiki, to get involved in this idea as well. Therefore, I am interested in hearing everybody's thoughts on the idea.